


Lingering Suggestions

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Car Trouble, Driving, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Laundry Detergent, Matches, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Three Things, Water Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy and Tony witness the death of The Van. With no tools to fix anything, they have to find another way to pass the time.





	Lingering Suggestions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gingerstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerstarlight/gifts).



> anonymous prompted Water Bottle, Laundry Detergent, Matches.
> 
> Gingerstarlight, my 300th follower on tumblr, picked the pairing!

"I don't think that's a thing."

"Sure it is. It'd be easier if you were wearing a skirt, but it's a thing. Trust me."

Darcy gave Tony the side eye. "Can I get a rain check?"

He shrugged. "Your loss. I'm pretty great at it."

"We'll be there soon, anyway," she said, as the van let out a grinding sound that was  _ not _ normal, and jolted to a stop. The dust they had been kicking up billowed around them. 

"Wow, is that, like, your superpower?" Tony asked. "Causing the death of electrical systems in powerful machines? Not that this is a powerful machine. But, uh... that ride I promised you earlier in the Iron Man suit? Consider that offer rescinded."

Darcy rolled her eyes. " _ I _ didn't do this. This van's been on its last legs for years. Jane insists on keeping it when there are so many other things that would work better for her  _ and _ the job. I think it's just nostalgia. She hit Thor with this van. But if it can't drag its sorry ass back and forth across the desert to the nearest town to buy laundry detergent, I could always just give her my taser to remind her of a sexy lightning god and buy her a new van."

"That's is all very touching," Tony said, "but it doesn't really help our current 'stranded in the middle of the desert' situation."

"I'm just trying to tell you: it's not my fault."

"Adorable, but unhelpful," Tony told her. "Tools?"

"Lemme look." 

Five minutes of digging later and Darcy returned with two things that could possibly aid their situation.

"That's a matchbook and a bottle of water," Tony said.

"Yeah, but it means we're not going to die of cold or thirst." Tony consulted the midday sun scorching down on them, and Darcy sighed. "Fine. We won't die of thirst. Until it's midnight and you're freezing. Then you'll be singing a different tune."

"Or we could fix the thing," Tony suggested. "And we could get back to the lab where we wouldn't have to die an undignified Little Match Girl death."

"Fix it with what tools?" Darcy asked. "I'll call the towing services, and we can just hope they get here before it gets too cold."

"I could summon my—" Tony began.

"Unless you're suggesting summoning a toolbox, forget it," Darcy interrupted. "You said you weren't going to take me flying, remember?"

Tony rolled his eyes, and waited while Darcy was on the phone. "How long?" he asked when she hung up.

"They  _ say _ twenty minutes, but in Tow Truck Dialect I'm pretty sure that means at least two hours."

He gave her a lascivious once over. "How do you feel about my idea from earlier?"

"I'm pretty sure the vehicle has to be moving for it to be road head, Tony," Darcy said with a grin.

"Fine. Car sex, then?"

Darcy laughed. "I thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/169093926593/lingering-suggestions)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
